


We Got That Fire

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Black Bolt-Izzy, Black Widow-Clary, Captain America-Jace, Crystal-Simon, F/F, F/M, Hawkeye-Alec, Iron Man-Maia, Just nonconsenual, M/M, MCU AU, Major character death - Freeform, Medusa-Lydia, NO rape, Quicksilver-Raphael, Scarlet Witch-Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Alec is hurt, Magnus and Raphael want revenge, Maia and Jace hate each other, and Lydia is blissfully away in New York





	1. Hello Bitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts), [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts).



"Well, we definitely lost the element of surprise"

Alec Lightwood snarked as he readied another arrow and sent it flying. "Jeez, and I thought you were blind before" Clary Fray said, kneeing a Hydra agent in the balls before flipping over another one. "Hold on guys are we gonna ignore the fact that Jace just said "language?"" Maia Roberts laughed

"Shut up! It slipped out" Jace snapped, tossing his shield everywhere.

"Guys, if you're going to keep arguing, do so at your own risk" Queen Lydia of the Inhumans said over the commotion; ie, Jace and Maia's arguing.

\----------

Meanwhile: In the HYDRA base, Valentine Morgenstern swore to himself, under the watchful eye of Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago. Both had their parents killed during the Sokovia bombings roughly 19 years ago, Magnus was 6 and Raphael 3 at the time and comforted each other, like siblings.

Both were also kidnapped at ages fifteen and eighteen and forced into experiments by Hydra.

Magnus looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow, silently saying something. Raphael nodded and grabbed Magnus' hand. 

"They have to be here for the scepter" Kaelie said. Valentine swore further. "If they find out about our experiments, they'll take Bane and Santiago away and we'll lose our greatest weapons"

Raphael hissed at the last word, Magnus grabbing his shoulder and sternly whispering "Not yet"

\----------  
"I FUCKING HATE HYDRA" Alec yelled dodging bullet after bullet. "Language Lightwood" Maia said smugly. "I'm never gonna live that down" Jace whined. "Raj, we need to find an opening, otherwise Valentine gets away and we lose our last chance to clean up Hydra" Maia told her A.I.

"Maia, there is an weak spot on the second floor"

"Why didn't you say so before my artificial intelligence brother?" "Because you were busy being childish towards your ex-boyfriend" Raj sassed

"Oh! Burned by the A.I!" Alec gloated. "Shut up" Maia grumbled, flying off towards the building, Jace following her. Meanwhile Alec was punched by something. Frowning slightly, he readied another arrow, waiting, only to be punched and sent flying seconds later.

Alec groaned in pain before looking up to see a young man, skin nearly white, twirling Alec's arrow, grinning wide revealing fangs and said in a thick Spanish accent "You didn't see that coming?" 

Alec shot up and shot another arrow, the man running off. Alec later felt excruciating pain as he was shot in the side from a Hydra agent.


	2. I Am The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is hurt, Magnus and Raphael want revenge, Maia and Jace hate each other, and Lydia is blissfully away in New York

"Alec's hit!" Clary yelled, running to her frenemy. Alec was out cold, blood seeping onto the snow

"Lydia we need Simon here now" "I'M ON IT!" The queen yelled, turning her mic off.

Clary applied pressure to Alec's wound, stroking his black hair back. 

-Elsewhere-

"I SECOND ALEC!!!! I FUCKING HATE HYDRA!!!!" Maia yelled as she and Jace ran through the base.

Jace grabbed Maia's armored hand and pulled her into a hallway, hiding from the agents.

Maia looked into Jace's blue eyes while he blushed hard gently shoving Maia from him. "Seriously Wayland? We dated, we should still be friendly" "You dumped me Maia, I think I should be upset still" Jace snarled walking out.

Maia glared at him, muttering under her breath.

-Elsewhere (again)-

Magnus stood over the lifeless body of Kaelie, holding her heart. "Who knew that killing was such a mess?" Magnus snarked dropping the heart and walking away. Raphael ran back in "The Shadowhunters are here" "Shit"

Raphael looked at Kaelie for a few seconds before walking over to his brother. "We need to go" Magnus said. "But Valentine-" "The Shadowhunters will kill him or arrest him; he'll be gone either way"

Raphael nodded, picking up his brother bridal style and running off

-Elsewhere (again again)-

Lydia Branwell sighed as she watched the Shadowhunters leave Sokovia, knowing that her blissful peace and quiet would be over by sunset. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her wife standing there, smiling. 

"Hey Izzy" Lydia smiled, her hair wrapping around Izzy's hand, seeking comfort. Izzy smiled and kissed Lydia's cheek, quickly signing something. "I love you too" Lydia replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Question of the day: What kpop group song is the title/chapter titles loosely based off of?)  
> Next Time: Jace meets Magnus and Raphael, Clary deals with tabloids surrounding her relationship with Alec, Maia is worried her past with Jace is affecting the team, Lydia worries her marriage is on the rocks.


	3. Not A Chapter/PSA

Guys, PLEASE do not ask me for longer chapters. I struggle to write as it is, asking for me to write more puts stress on me, I'd appreciate it if you don't do that, please.


End file.
